


Guaranty

by Kimcat



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other, Phic Phight 2019, Stockholm Syndrome, Team Ghost, Vlad being creepy, onesided affection, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimcat/pseuds/Kimcat
Summary: My next attack for team ghost! Phic Phight 2019Maddie is feeling disheartened now that she is in Vlad's 'care'... But maybe it's not all bad? Slight warning deals with Stockholm Syndrome





	Guaranty

**Original prompt** : by Blueoatmeal (full prompt at end)  
  
**Characters** : Maddie, Vlad  
**Warnings** : Twisted Stockholm Syndrome  
**Word count** : 3,171  
  


* * *

* * *

 

I awaken as the light from the oversized bay window reaches my face and I blink open my eyes.

 

It still seems so hard to get used to this...

 

The oversized, overstuffed yet not overly soft bed I am laying on is enough to drag me back to my new reality. Already, I'm missing the world in my dreams, I part my jaws as a yawn escapes me. With that out of my system, I stretch my whole body out to its full reach, feeling small pops as stiffened joints are cracked back into place.

 

Licking my lips, I look about the large vacant room once again and let out a huff. It has been two months since I was first brought here.

 

Two whole months. A little over sixty days since that... Creature of a man kidnapped me. Or as he likes to say two months since 'he rescued me.'

 

Pah. 

 

I scratch at my neck and become distracted from my musings as I brush against the diamond choker around my neck. At least it looks as such.

 

It serves to keep me here.

 

Keep me from going too far off-leash.

 

To keep me on this property.

 

...As his property

 

'To keep me safe' he had said.

 

I feel an annoyed growl bubble in my throat before I sigh knowing it's pointless to fight with it. I shake my head to clear it, as well as clear a loose hair from my vision. There's no point in thinking about that now... And I'd be lying to myself if I was to say the experience here has been... totally unpleasant.

 

Vlad Masters is 'quite a loving caregiver'... At least according to him. And permitting you aren't doing anything to draw his ire... When that happens he easily can turn into a demon.

 

Both figuratively and literally it seems...

 

Perhaps if I keep up this charade I'll be able to at least gain permission to leave this oversized house. What I wouldn't give to feel the sun on my back once again, without having it filtered through the glass of the windows.

 

With another sigh, I make my way to the bathroom to start my daily routine. The room that the man has given me comes with its own attached. Though he still chides that I could always join with him in his room at night... I wrinkle my nose at that thought.

 

After I've relieved and cleaned myself I head out the door into the long, dimly hallway.

 

I can hear his voice down the grand staircase, humming to himself. I narrow my eyes and call out to him. I don't want him to begin preparing breakfast without me. While he hasn't tried anything yet, I still don't fully trust him not to put something unsavoury into my meal.

 

"Ah yes my dear, I know..." He sighs heavily grey hair messy from his own sleep, yet still somehow slicked into its normal-ish look. "Come on then."

 

I take my seat at my normal spot and watch him with a wary gaze as he moves about the area preparing our meals. Why he makes the food in such I manor I will never know. I've seen him have people here to prepare the meals for him when having guests, yet even then, he still insists on making up mine himself.

 

Most likely hoping to elicit more feelings of attachment or something of the like from me.

 

He glances my way throwing me a sidelong smile as he continues his creation. With a final flourish and a garnish of some sort of leafy thing, he comes towards me with the meal. "Hear you are my sweet, I do hope you enjoy." He purrs out.

 

Using his free hand he cups the side of my face. I do my best not to shudder away from his touch. He is always much more agreeable to my asks when I allow him small intimacies. He runs his thumb along my cheek and up to my ear a few times before gently placing the food before me.

 

With one last loving smile, he sits down to eat his own meal. I eye the food suspiciously for a moment, waiting until he's distracted with the morning news before I give it a quick sniff to see if anything is off. Satisfied I dig in ignoring his pleased smile as he watches me.

 

With breakfast done the man leads me down to the main room of the house, where I tend to spend most of my time during the days. He offers me a few entertainments before he leaves a to get himself all 'prim and proper' for the day's events.

 

I see him return a little while later, properly groomed with not a hair out of place. He hums happily to himself as he makes his way to the desk off along the far wall, before pulling out an overstuffed plush chair for my use by his side and watches me expectantly.

 

I give him a blank stare as he pats the seat next to him impatiently. "Come now dear, we have company coming today. You know we both must keep up appearances." He coos, a sly knowing smile adorns his face as he levels his gaze to me.

 

Knowing there's no point in arguing I simply turn up my nose as I walk over, showing him without vocalizing that I'm not happy to be doing this. I make myself as comfortable as I can in the chair at his side with a huff, ignoring his chuckle at my disdain.

 

"Now my sweet, we've talked about this." He says to me with an amused sparkle in his eye. Oh, how I hate his condescending tone. I swallow the rumble I feel brewing as he gently weaves his hand through my hair, and instead turn away from him as much as I can.

 

I refuse to give him any satisfaction in this.

 

He stops his fussing with me and folds his hands together in front of himself on the desk. Perhaps I can get away with napping here while he goes about his business.

 

Alas, it was not so as the main door opened a few moments later and an overstuffed business man glides into the room. The new man spares me only the smallest of glances, further pushing my esteem down as he refuses to spare any words for me.

 

"Ah Mister Morgan, how nice of you to join me today."

 

"Not like you gave me much choice Vlad." The newly named Morgan spits out.

 

I watch in mild amusement but tuning out most of the conversation. It didn't concern me anyway... That is until I felt the air filled with the telltale chill that bites into my very soul.

 

I swivel my head and watch with narrowed eyes as the men'

 

s discussion turns heated. I see the telltale glow from Vlad's eyes that makes my hair stand on end. Not a second later Morgon's own eyes are mirroring that bloody red gaze.

 

"Well now, it seems I've had a change in perspective after all!" 'Morgan' grins a sleazy smile. He squints his now red eyes. "Perhaps we should discuss a fifty-five percent sale of my company instead of that measly thirty-five you originally wanted!"

 

"Why, what a novel idea my friend, simply larval." Vlad grinned brightly before releasing his control over the other man.

 

Morgan blinked a few times before a new almost forced grin settled on his face. "You're absolutely right, you would be better to be in charge of the plant. I don't know why I ever doubted you."

 

"I am ever so happy you've decided to see things from my perspective. Now then, if you would be so kind..." Vlad's greasy smile shone brightly as he produced a stack of papers for the other man to sign. Once that was done, the men shook hands and Morgan left, once again only sending a tired half glance my way as he exited the mansion's main door.

 

As soon as the large wooden double door shut behind him Vlad's businessman smile slid off his face as he looked my way with concern. "I'm so sorry you had to see that my girl. I know how much you dislike it when I do that." He seemed almost genuinely forlorn as I curled into myself. "I do hope you can one day see things from my point." He soothes, bending slightly to match our eye-lines.

 

He brushes his hand lovingly over my face again, and I force myself once more not to shy from his cooled hand. How can something so dead masquerade so easily as someone so full of life? I stare fiercely into his eyes as he continues to stroke my cheek unperturbed by my stare.

 

"I'll make it up to you love." He says after a moment. "I'll prepare you something exquisite for lunch today." With that said he helps me out of the chair and brings me back out to the kitchen.

 

Settling back in my usual spot I watch with rapt interest as he prepares this next meal. I hate the fact that I begin to get excited when I see just what he's making.

 

My absolute favourite.

 

He sees the happiness written on my face and shoots a genuine smile my way. "It never ceases to amuse me how such simple things can brighten your day, my dear." He purrs out a teasing tone hidden beneath. He places the grilled salmon fillet steak before me and this time I don't even bother to double-check the food before I dig into it despite myself. I ignore his amused chuckle and decide to allow myself this small pleasure.

 

With our mid-day meal completed, Vlad daintily pats his lips on a cloth napkin before pouring himself some strong-smelling alcohol. I squint my eyes as its scent wafts my way causing them to water slightly.

 

I've yet to decide which is worse, these strong-smelling drinks or those large cigars some of the people that come through here enjoy to smoke.

 

I wrinkle my nose in distaste at the thought. "Now, now, love," he chides. "You have your simple pleasures, while I myself, have polished tastes."

 

I give a huff in dislike and turn from him to make my way over to the large door that leads to the rear garden. I look at the sky longingly watching the clouds roll by. Birds singing happily, tauntingly, and resting or splashing about in the decorative fountain.

 

I wish so badly to go out there. To be able to walk along the grass, feel the sun, breathe the fresh air as the breeze rolls through my hair. I can't help but sigh.

 

"Perhaps we shall today. You have been quite... Well behaved as of late." Vlad's voice startles me out of my thoughts. I didn't realize I had expressed my wishes aloud.

 

He didn't seem to notice my stagger and instead allows the door to open for me, an amused look on his face as I hesitantly step out.

 

Was this real? He was simply allowing this? After so long of being locked away? "I trust you won't leave my sightline." He warns simply stepping out alongside me.

 

He reaches over and runs a hand through my hair, brushing it back as he smiles lovingly at me. "No, of course, you wouldn't abandon me." He consoles. I send him a wary glance trying my best to ignore his touch once again. Unfortunately this time I fail, and I find myself shifting away from him.

 

He, thankfully, doesn't seem upset and instead goes to sit in a shady spot with a swing. He picked up a book from somewhere, seemingly to go along with his drink. It seems he's also intending to relax outside.

 

I choose to ignore him, my attention was instead drawn to the fluttering of a bird's wing. A goldfinch settles itself on a nearby railing, its beak opening and closing rhythmically as it chatters off. A robin settles close by as well, tilting its head as it stares at me mockingly. Soon a small flock has amassed all chattering noisily at me

 

'We can leave this place whenever we so choose' they taunt. I lunge forward at the derisive animals in anger causing them to scatter.

 

I know how childish it is.

 

I know how foolish it is.

 

And yet...

 

I still envy those avian pests.

 

I send a glance back at Masters to see if he had watched my display of idiocy. Thankfully he didn't, his face buried within the reading material he'd brought out here. I scratch at my neck awkwardly to cover my brashness in a fit of embarrassment. The useless habit only furthers my frustration, as I brush against the studded collar secured around my neck.

 

I let out a low growl giving in to the emotion as I stare down at another bird that had settled a little ways away. The stupid bird chirps oblivious to being the current focus of my ire.

 

I look back at the man, still lost in the pages, before deciding to pad silently forward. I have yet to test the full limits of the necklace I was given. He hardly lets me out of his sight.

 

I barely slip a toe onto the patio surrounding the fountain when his buttery poison-laced voice causes me to flinch. "Maddie dearest where are you heading? If you feel the need to wander I'm more then happy to go back in with you."

 

I sigh in defeat and turn back to the building's overhanging shade, settling bonelessly onto a cushioned swing of my own. "That's what I thought." He grumbled out seemingly to himself, but I know full well I'm meant to hear it.

 

I must have fallen asleep at some point out there because when I awoke the sun had moved significantly across the sky. I feel a strange flutter in my chest as I look about my surroundings not seeing Vlad.

 

I call out to him questioning where he'd gone, as I make my way towards the door leading inside. I hear no response. I find my anger hitting my chest hard as I realize I actually felt afraid for a moment of not seeing him.

 

Stockholm Syndrome?

 

Wonderful.

 

I shake myself free from those thoughts and instead force my self to focus. This could be my chance! I could run! He'd never be the wiser all I need to do is just...

 

I stand firmly on the patio stones nearest the fountain. My feet have carried me this far, yet I can't will them to take me any further.

 

I feel my whole body droop in defeat. What has become of me, truly? My anxiety spikes as I take a slow and hesitant step, before stopping anew. I plop myself down unable to continue and hating myself knowing I'm unable to bring myself to do so. Sitting there on the ground I look up breathlessly to the sky, cursing the man who had managed to change my mentality.

 

I used to be strong! Independent! Self-reliant! Confident!

 

Now... Now the thought of going any further frightens me more then I could have ever imagined. An invisible barrier separates me from freedom. The fleeting thought draws me back to reality as the chiding birds continue relentlessly, as I come to a hopeless realization.

 

It's no longer the thing around my neck keeping me bound here, but the thing mere inches above it...

 

I slump further in on myself before standing again and letting loose a frustrated yowl. I turn to face the entrance of the building again, yelling out my anger at having the illusion of freedom whilst being outside my prison. Once I feel my throat begins to turn dry and raw, I let out one last sorrowful call before flopping down on the swing again and burring my face into the cushion.

 

I let myself calm down, my fluttering heart slowly returning to its steady thumping, before I try calling out again. I no longer care that I shouldn't want his company. This time Vlad comes back, an odd expression on his face.

 

"Are you alright my dear?" He asks, concern on his face. I find myself hating that I no longer care whether or not he's feigning it to lull me into trusting him. I find my voice cut off as he takes a seat on the swing next to me, running a cool hand through my hair.

 

I lean into the touch.

 

I hate that which once used to burn me now brings me comfort. He seems pleased as he nuzzles his fingers deeper through each strand. "I knew you'd come around, of your own will eventually my dear." He coos softly into my ear. His breath causes goosebumps as the warm air works its way to my flesh.

 

I stare up into his eyes confused as he continues his loving touches, stroking his hand across my back. I lean into his side almost involuntarily.

 

"You needn't worry my sweet." He soothes his voice soft and earnest as he runs his thumb along my spine. "I won't leave you... Ever."

 

I don't know whether to be soothed or frightened by that. The fact that I'm unsure, however, does fill me with a strange mix of sorrow and hope.

 

Two months.

 

That's all it took, was two months. Perhaps someone stronger could have held out longer before giving in.

 

To the affections.

 

To the lavish gifts.

 

To the cold yet warm embrace.

 

Is it conceivable that I'm not as strong as I once thought I was? Maybe I'm just tired of fighting him...

 

Perhaps it will be okay to let him take care of me, as he so desperately wants to. I lean further onto his leg as I settle into him allowing him to wipe his hands all along my body, giving in to him. I find myself admitting that I enjoy his touch.

 

"You've made me so happy Maddie." He speaks softly, lowering his forehead into mine, before nuzzling me with closed eyes.

 

I can't deny how happy he seems with this.

 

Or how happy he's making me.

 

A soft rumble pours from my chest as he pulls back away from my face and I find myself lacking the will to stop it. He begins to gently scrape his thumb over my cheek again.

 

A forlorn sigh escapes his lips as he stares down at me. "I really do hate the fact that Daniel was right." He murmurs out.

 

I look up at him questioningly, the vibrations now fully wracking through my body with every breath I take.

 

He lifts me up as he stands fully taking me into his arms, which I happily settle into, and he begins his treck back inside.

 

"I needed to get a cat."

~Complete~

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 **Original prompt:** Vlad's daily life from the perspective of his cat.

  



End file.
